Salarians (list)
A list of members of the salarian species mentioned or featured on CDN (including Lystheni) Contemporary * Aphin Protretho - STG operative, C-Sec instructor, man of action * Barranil Ven Swa Fulsoom Geheren Narr Wadi Cek Jalanis - Citadel politician, ran unsuccessfully against Maxentius Vallario * Bebel Plop - favourite uncle of Jeral * Chez Chezlin - of Dragonfly Contracting * Emon Isselle (Mannovai Eredae Otravo Sievii Emon Isselle II) * Emon Rupo (Nasurn Tsaerch Alomn Sarci Emon Rupo) - C-Sec officer * Emon Spiza (Citadel Ward Kithoi Edroki Emon Spiza) - STG operative, bartender, universe's favorite chew toy * Gaimuth Borsella - former CEO of Noltric Dynamics * Gaimuth Meaks - CEO of Noltric Dynamics affter Gaimuth Borsella’s death * Golaron - a public leader in the Salarian Democratic Union * Goph - author of children's literature * Hamis Kerad - spokesman, Salarian Institute for Exo-Archeological Research * Haruta Sio - infamous victim of police brutality on the Citadel * Husaru - Vice-Dalatrass of Mannovai prior to the Reaper War * Ishin Toril - Directorate member, The Technocracy of Valkar * Jaeto Arat Ishal Terin Tonn Gallik * Jaeto Syndevon Kenklin Aerusiva Cablin Smeed - biological researcher * Jeral - games developer * Joset Phraag (Sur'kesh Tanalat Yuushor-Jat'atat Ji Phraag Joset) - wandering semi-mercenary, confused old man * Kenlin Tola (Boranoa Proata Aifa Platform 14 Tola Kenlin) - mercenary, former Eclipse * Keynra Dij - Major with Eclipse, logistics * Maelin Vardios - shop owner on Tayseri Ward * Mannovai Eredrae Ytmetto Kerack Qiqiqi Charles - biological researcher * Mannovai South Hemblin Ilhänl Fharan Jikset Dosh - mathematician * Mannovai Yatar Island East Yatar City Olovan Matahi Aphin - CEO, EvonGo parts manufacturer * Narra Enri - CEO of Narra Industrial Electronics * Narra Jaebrin - head researcher, Girr-6 Reaper tech * Narra Talryss - member of the Jaëto Economic Council * Nasoon Garot - spokesperson for the Mannovai Intergalactic Restoration Committee * Nasurn Andisa Etrovo Ji Han Hul Undidon Onod - associate of Nassa D'Veyra; KIA, Reaper War * Opern Somal * Phemus Espirius - aspiring artistic talent * "Pulsar" - idiot in a wig * Rannadril Ghan Swa Fulsoom Karatan Narr Antona Imf - associate of Nassa D'Veyra; KIA, Reaper War * Relsot Hylik - musician * Riplid Sera Alvok Pelasala Lystheni Manaap - Lystheni; General, Pan-Helvost Consortium * Salandria - information broker * Sigif - Lystheni outlaw * Sirinic Scaramanji - head of Xenopaleoarchaeology at Fallenon Ferennai University, Sur'Kesh. * Sokata Len - see: Dynasty Maker * TAIW Chea Ai-Jelos - Lystheni, Disciple of Shrell * Uncle Garm Garm (Mannovai Selok Ovric Dast Tamrin Nerillin Leinth) - beloved children's show host * Vaator Orlan - scientist and later politician; died mysteriously * Velka Joht - First Prince of Velka * Velka Osasha - Queen Regent of Velka * Viar Ekatuma - fraudulent researcher * Voxil Tatnalli * Wedeg Biigs - former television host * Zaladin Urc - cyberneticist, serviced Abattoir Historical * Asralon - tragic dalatrass * Himslat Riel - clan matriarch, see: Therai * Kolar Edrod - government reformer, Vonskar Coalition * Leele Krawn - mathematician * Schaklass - heroic dalatrass, celebrated on Mannovai * Siirit Empata - possibly mythical figure associated with psychiatry * Tarrin - dalatrass well-known for her isolationist policies, though may have had an asari lover * Ver Colat - clan matriarch, see: Therai Category:Salarians